


I Love You, I Need You

by nursal1060



Series: Billy/Teddy Romance [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Billy, Bottoming from the Top, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Gay Relationship, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Cute Ending, Cuties, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeouts, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Pillow Talk, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Softcore Porn, Suggestive Themes, Superheroes, Switching, THIS IS SO CUTE, Teasing, Teenagers, Top Teddy, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, Underage Sex, Virgin Billy, Virgin Teddy, Virginity, Wickling - Freeform, Yaoi, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Tommy notices that his brother, Billy, seems to be falling in love with his roommate, Teddy.So (like a good brother), he decides to get the two to finally admit their feelings so they can lose their virginities, which ends really well for both Billy and Teddy.





	I Love You, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking at lots of wickling art and talking with my friend about it, and we managed to make a brand new wickling fic!  
> This fic was a section from a multipairing fic I wrote with my friend Kjer just recently. I changed just slight bits of it, but this work is something the both of us wrote. I am posting it so more people can hopefully enjoy it!
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Billy groaned as Tommy came by his room, “I told you, there’s nothing more to this homework problem. You’re just here so I can’t spend my free time with Teddy.” Tommy was lying on Billy’s dorm bed, playing a game console. He was here to make his brother admit that he was gay after 16 years, but he wanted to mess with his twin a little first. 

Tommy said, “Am not.” He leaned left and right as he played on his DS. It wasn't necessary but it made the racing game more fun.

Billy used his powers to pick Tommy up, “Shoo, I was getting the room cleaned up for Teddy.” He went back to using the powers from his other hand to rearrange the room to make it more orderly  
.  
Tommy snickered, “Cleaned up why?”

Billy told him, “Room was messy. I wanted it to be comfortable for tonight.” Tommy had a good feeling that he knew why: his brother wanted to spend the night getting really close with his “boyfriend” of several months.

Tommy pushed his buttons a little further, “Ooooh~? What's tonight? Big boy gonna kiss you or something better?” Billy’s face started showing a tinge of pink. Bingo.

Billy continued to deny it, composing himself in only a moment, “Can't I want this room to look nice for once? Geez.” 

Tommy asked as he finally got close to the ground, “Soooo… who's the top?” Tommy wasn't in the air more than a second before he was dropped and gravity took him back to the bed.

Billy asked, extremely flustered, “W-Why are you asking that?! We're not like that!” Tony smiled, he could see his brother blushing so hard that his ears were turning red. 

Tommy said, “Well then I can go tell mom and she can probably split your guys’ partnership before any chicks think you're gay. I think the earliest can be four months… can you pretend to hate him? Then you could get out in four.”

Billy looked upset and then composed himself and said, “I’m staying with Teddy. He's the kindest guy I've met...accepted me right off the bat, he's the best…” Tommy may have not been a romantic, but even he thought that was sweet. His brother did seem like the type to fall for weird guys, a shapeshifter no less...after all, their dad was an android, so it wasn't too weird. 

Tommy kicked the tile a bit before asking, “So you like him?” He was trying to be as serious as he could. 

He saw the happy glimmer behind Billy’s eyes fade after a moment, and he answered, “Doesn’t matter. He wouldn’t like me. I’m too unstable for him.”

Tommy rolled his eyes and mumbled, “I told mom that you were the one who needed testing… not me…” Tommy sighed and said, “Look, Billy, you can control your powers, you're smart and we’re identical minus the hair so you're hot because I mean look at me~ So there's no reason Teddy Mc-I'm-so-hulking-gay wouldn't like you.” It took only a second for Billy to start laughing. He told Tommy that he was ridiculous before sitting on Teddy’s bed and hugging his pillow. Billy really really liked Teddy, and he was a step closer to telling him now. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah. Hahaha but look you could use some fun time getting your di-”

Billy covered his ears and pretended to ignore him, “Nope, don’t want to hear that. Just because you ate that girl out when you first met her doesn’t mean I’m going to masturbate on Teddy’s bed. Last thing I need is him walking in on me.” A slight smirk appeared on Billy’s face, indicating that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Of course, he wouldn’t do that if Tommy didn’t push him just a little more. 

Tommy said, “Sucked. I was gonna say sucked. By Teddy. But masturbation is alright too.”

Billy smiled, “Well...that’s kinda what I want...but he’s not going to find out about that and you’re not going to tell him. Now get out before my shorts start getting too tight.” 

Tommy walked out but peeked his head back in to say, “Teddy’s in the showers right now… all wet and soapy so-” Billy threw a pillow at his brother to remind him to get out. Once he did, Billy started getting comfortable, smelling and rolling in Teddy’s sheets, palming himself through his tight shorts, masturbating slowly. Tommy decided to make a trip to the shower entrance and let Teddy know he should be heading back to see Billy. Teddy took a little while to come out of the shower, only wrapped in a towel to head to the room. Teddy was a bit curious as to why Tommy told him to head back but then again he did tend to stay in too long and get pruny. He headed back towards the room but stopped at the door as he heard a sound.

“Mmmmm...oh~ yes……...yes… Teddy…. Oh….yes~! Mmm!” Teddy’s face turned bright red. Was...that Billy calling his name? What on earth was he doing? 

Teddy knocked on the door and cleared his throat, “H-Hello? Billy?” The door opened without Billy getting up, he was using his powers. Teddy sheepishly walked into the room and got a surprise he never expected. Billy was on his bed, one hand in his very tight shorts, the other around his pillow, holding it to his nose so he could take in Teddy’s scent. Teddy covered his mouth and blushed. He asked, “Billy, what… what are you doing?” Teddy was trying to hide the fact he was also starting to get turned on seeing Billy touch himself and moan.

Billy looked up at Teddy, he would normally be bashful but...he wanted Teddy. He wanted him so badly. “Teddy...come here…” Once Teddy did, sitting down slowly, Billy pulled his hands away and wrapped them around Teddy’s neck. “You know...I was scared...I still am...but I have to tell you.” He turned Teddy’s face to look him in the eye, “Teddy Altman, I love you.” 

Teddy blushed and smiled sheepishly, “I-I love you too, Billy.” Billy smiled and kissed his nose. They stopped to look each other in the eye before kissing one another properly. For Billy, it was a drug, a need. It felt like Teddy was like air, without him, he'd die. He hoped inside, with everything in him, that Teddy felt the same way. Teddy kissed back but was trying to be as gentle as possible. He was afraid he'd hurt Billy.

Billy broke for a second to breathe and asked, “I want you...can I...can we...have sex?” It was almost sheepish, as though Billy was ashamed to ask it. 

Teddy bit his lip, “I-I um… I wanted to wait b-but… I need you t-too… I hope that doesn't make me seem like… a slut…”

Billy smiled and said, “Teddy, if you're a slut, I must be the biggest whore. But only for you.” Billy slid out and sat on his lap, smiling. He loved how Teddy blushed, it was so cute. Teddy french kissed Billy and felt down his back to get the rest of the jumpsuit off. Billy moved so he could get naked. He pulled Teddy’s towel off, leaving them both naked, right on top of one another. Teddy lay Billy down on his bed and Billy eagerly spread his legs. 

Teddy said, “Well I don't exactly have lube… yet…” He started to pump Billy with his hand. Billy moaned out and tensed up. It felt good when he touched himself...with Teddy, it was so much smoother, slower, and electrifying. Teddy smiled and kept massaging Billy as he waited for him to cum. Teddy could barely wait, he wanted Billy now but he didn't want to hurt him. Billy gripped the sheets and bucked into Teddy’s hand. It was so good...Teddy felt better than he would've thought. Billy looked up at Teddy for a moment, only to be kissed and then to feel Teddy kissing down his chest. He kissed down to Billy’s cock and licked it from base to tip on every side, not leaving a centimeter untouched. Billy arched up and moaned. It was louder than he'd ever let himself moan, which wasn't that loud, but it was erotic.

Billy panted out, “Teddy...so good…” Teddy just responded by repeating the motion before taking Billy in his mouth and very very slowly bobbing. Billy gasped out and moaned, his voice catching in his throat. It felt amazing, his entire body felt the sensation rippling through him. Billy arched his back and shoulders up, moaning for more. He used his powers to move the little lube bottle he had in his drawer closer to them.

Billy gasped out, trying to hold back from his climax, “Teddy! I'm...I'm gonna cum…” Teddy bobbed faster to encourage him. Billy clenched his sheets and arched up as he came inside Teddy’s mouth with a loud gasp. He lay back on the bed trying to catch his breath. 

Teddy licked his lips, “Well… I was going to use that as lube but since you actually had some I got a snack.” Billy turned red and playfully smacked him. They both laughed, and Billy kissed Teddy’s neck with a grin.

Billy admitted, “You're the first guy to ever touch me. Or blow me. You felt amazing...uh…thanks.” Gosh, he felt so awkward. He wanted to appear confident for Teddy. Yet here he was, stumbling over hsi words like a boy with his first crush, which sadly was the truth. 

Teddy grunted, “Well I really hope… you get horny soon… I really really need you…” Billy looked down and noticed that Teddy was hard. Really hard. Had he been like this the whole time? 

Billy took a moment to run his hand down Teddy’s body, asking, “If I let you, can I...have sex with the real you?” Teddy knew what that meant. As a shape shifter, he changed his body to look optimal for everyone to like him. It took Teddy a moment before he let his body change. It wasn't much different, just that his muscles were less defined and his face had a few acne scars. He looked more human. Billy smiled widely as he whispered, “Much better, I love your real body too. I love you no matter the form you're in.” 

Teddy blushed and asked, “A-Are you sure?” Billy nodded. He wasn't lying, he loved this imperfect form of Teddy’s just as much as the one he saw every single day. He was Teddy regardless. Billy opened the lube bottle and laid back, slicking his fingers to open himself up. Teddy lined himself up and positioned himself, “Are you ready?”

Billy nodded and held his legs open for Teddy, “Yes...Teddy please...I've waited too long for this...please, fuck me.” Teddy pushed himself into Billy and moaned loudly. Billy hissed and arched up. Teddy was big, and they hadn't prepared all that well. But the last thing Billy would want is for Teddy to pull out. This is what he'd wanted since the day he met Teddy. Teddy panted and held one of Billy’s hands. Even in an almost pained horny state, he was still a giant sweetheart. A giant sweetheart who desperately needed to move.

Billy breathed out a few times before encouraging him, “Come on babe...move…I can take more of you.” He had moved into a more comfortable position, laying on his side with Teddy lying next to him, facing one another while they're still inside each other.

Teddy grunted, “Ar-Are you s-sure? I don't… want to hurt you…” Billy kissed the bridge of his nose and held onto his shoulders. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Teddy’s chest. He was fine with this, and he nodded to Teddy to let him know. Teddy pulled out and pushed back in slowly but didn't stop thrusting slowly. Billy whined and grunted as he felt Teddy move inside of him. It only took a minute for Billy to adjust and beg Teddy to move faster. Teddy complied and moaned out as he thrusted and moved Billy with his shoulders. Teddy hadn't heard such an erotic sound before, Billy’s moaning was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. Billy was gasping, clinging to him, and calling Teddy’s name as he moved against him.

Teddy panted, “Billy… ngh… I… l-love… you….~”

Billy grunts and pants out, “Fuck...me...me too...I love y-you too...Teddy~!” To Teddy’s surprise, he was rolled over onto his back and Billy took charge on his lap. Billy planted his hands down on the bed and threw his head back as he thrusted himself on Teddy’s hard length. Teddy would've been in shock if he wasn't moaning out with his head thrown back. He had never thought sex could be this good. Teddy moved his hips upwards as well, so the both of them were thrusting into Billy. Billy moaned out, he almost looked like he was dancing on Teddy. 

Teddy flipped them so that Billy was beneath him, “Ngh… I’m gonna…” Billy grunted and gasped. After moaning out Teddy’s name once more, he came first and covered his belly with his cum. Teddy blushed as he witnessed probably the sexiest thing ever. Seeing Billy like that was probably the one thing he'd never known he would love. It only took a few more thrusts until Teddy came inside Billy. He arched back and filled Billy, who whined softly at the strange feeling before holding onto Teddy who'd come down onto his chest. 

Teddy slid out and said, “I'll be right back to clean you up.” Billy nodded and let him go. While Teddy felt on top of the world, Billy...didn't. He was starting to feel a wave of guilt. What if...this was a one time thing? He didn't want it to be...but the thought was still there. Teddy came back and wiped the cum off of, well basically all of Billy. Billy stayed still, he didn't talk, didn't move, until Teddy came back after he'd cleaned up. Then he clung to him. Clung like the world would end of Teddy really didn't love him. Teddy caught on quickly, as he felt like Billy was almost clawing at his skin to stay with him. 

Teddy held Billy close and kissed all over his face, “Did I hurt you? What's wrong?”

Billy almost cried as he spoke, “Please tell me this isn't a one night thing...please. I love you too much to not be here with you every night.” His knuckles were almost white as he clung to Teddy so hard that he was hurting himself. 

Teddy eased Billy’s hands from holding on so hard by holding them with his own. He kissed Billy’s cheeks, “I love you. I love you with all my heart, Billy… I'm never going to leave you unless you want me to. I just want you to be happy.” 

Tears came down Billy’s face as he smiled and wiped them away. He was beyond happy, and he didn't know how else to react. Teddy didn't reject him, and that was the happiest moment he'd had in a long time. Teddy continued to kiss Billy’s cheeks until he went to sleep.


End file.
